Just a Smile
by Mavis Uchiha Fairy
Summary: ((Viñeta)) Para el reto "Más de quince días" del foro "Un poco de hielo al fuego". —¡No me compares con ese shinigami! Ni tú, ni el, ni tu hermana son iguales a mi, ni siquiera semejantes ¡Así que no digas estupideces, Yuzu! / Seguiría, no se daría por vencida ni renunciaría nunca, porque por él era que, había dejado atrás sus lágrimas tristonas.


******Disclaimer**_;; Bleach, anime y manga es propiedad exclusiva de su creador, el máximo troll Tite Kubo, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro._

* * *

******【 Just a smile** **】**

**...๓...**

**︻**

**Capítulo único.**

**︼**

**...๓...**

**(( **_Viñeta_** ))**

**...๓...**

**«-•}I|[ N**o**. **de** P**alabras**: **636 **]|I{•-»**

**...๓...**

**мανł§ υснłЋą ךּąιгץ**

**...๓...**

Sus lagrimas saladas rodaron por los rosados pómulos , respiraba agitada y con sus almendrados ojos, observó la figura frente a ella, el causante de toda su desgracia e irónicamente, la persona que más alegría podía llegar a brindarle, solo por ser a quien amaba con locura.

—Es increíble que... —entonó con ese tono amargo y arrogante que tan mal sabor de boca le dejaría a cualquiera, menos a ella, por lo menos ya no se lo dejaba —, después de estos años, sigas esperando, que esa fecha tan vana me importe ¿Oh a caso sucedió algo que deba importarme ese día?

—Es m-mi cumpleaños, Yukio-kun —ante su sollozante respuesta, el rubio mencionado sonrió chocante, mofándose de sus palabras con ese sencillo gesto.

—Gracias, acabas de decir que no, de una manera patética —dolió, más se mantuvo ahí, solo tratando de calmarse y es que era lo que desde años anteriores, tenía que soportar.

—Pensé —mencionó y consiguió un bufido a modo de burla —, que al menos podríamos cenar juntos.

—Pues ¨pensaste¨ mal —recalcó sus palabras.

—Solo es una cena casera. —Como extra, la chica siguió insistiendo —. Karin-chan y Hitsugaya-kun iban a ir al parque de diversiones...

—¡No me compares con ese shinigami! —le gruñó irritado, consiguiendo que la oji marrón pegara un pequeño saltito del susto —. Ni tú, ni él, ni tu hermana son iguales a mi, ni siquiera semejantes ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños! ¡Así que no digas estupideces, Yuzu! —ella se limitó a suspirar y asentir mientras paraba poco a poco su llanto.

—Eso lo se a la perfección. —La castaña limpió las lágrimas restantes en sus mejillas y lo observó, directo a esos profundos y fríos ojos esmeralda. —Tú eres tú, no quiero que te parezcas a Hitsugaya-kun oh que el se asemeje a ti, solo... solo te pido una cena, con el mismo riesgo que acepto al acercarme a ti, de ser rechazada y humillada, porque como eres te amo Yukio-kun. Más si hacerme todo eso te distrae y alegra un poco, me mantendré a tu sombra.

Y es que si su hermana, su hermano, su padre y madre había luchado, ya sea por sus ideales oh por sus sentimientos, ella no tenía porque dudar, el mantenerse con el Vorarlberna era de las pocas cosas en las que en su vida se había mantenido firme en no ceder ni un alpice, por eso seguía a pesar del daño que el chico le infringía... y seguiría, no se daría por vencida ni renunciaría nunca, así el nunca la mirara, porque por él era que, había dejado atrás sus lágrimas tristonas que la ataban al pasado, remplazándolas por unas amargas que la arrojaban al futuro, por él era que amanecía con un firme propósito, no se estancaría con todo el daño que ese ser tan parecido a un ángel caído, le podía causar.

—Estúpida —se mofó de sus palabras.

Y para cualquiera que juzgara sin conocer todo lo que habían pasado desde su coincidencia destinada, diría que lo mejor era que lo abandonase, que renunciara, porque su presencia no le causaba cambio alguno, pero Yuzu sabía que no era así... porque en el turbio, solitario y corrompido ser que era Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, esa simple chiquilla, había conseguido sinceras sonrisas, esas que realmente podían salvarlo de la oscuridad a la que el mismo se había lanzado, para así convertirlo al fin, en un brillante ángel, y eso, solo su sonrisa, le daba ánimos para seguir. Porque a pesar de aquellas ofensivas palabras, habían terminado cenando juntos en la oscuridad que solo la noche de aquel cumpleaños podría dejar ver, solo iluminados por unas cuantas velas y la luz cautelosa que se colaba por las cortinas entre abiertas, solos, juntos, a la sombra uno del otro… como aquel corrompido amor terminaba resultando.

**...**

**...**

**Lo terminé desde abril, pero como debe ser publicado hasta hoy... pues aquí esta. Esta es la primera fiction que hago para un reto... igual me fascinó como quedó. La verdad este es solo la versión del cumpleaños de Yuzu y esta escrito a modo que sea Angustia y de una forma muy, pero muy enfermiza, Hurt/Confort, de la misma persona que le hizo daño... no se, adoro esta pareja tan... masoquista (?).**

**Mavis U. Fairy**

**Esperando sus reviews.**


End file.
